Creepypasta Story: My Name Is Kaitlyn
by Layla Ali
Summary: Kaitlyn.Poor, lonely, and sad child, no friends. A mysterious incident enters her life, and changes it forever. As she tries to run away from it, she encounters something thing unreal, something at first horrifying..until the most horrifying becomes her first friends..and probably..her end. Featuring: Laughing Jack-Jeff The Killer-Slenderman-Masky-Hoody-Smile dog-Ben Drowned-Jane
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting down, watching TV silently. The TV had no sounds, and it barley could show the screen clearly. I sat there silently, watching it extremely bored. Something smacked me on the head. I turned around quickly, putting my hand on the burning part of my head. My old mother stood over me, glaring down, her face wrinkled in disgust. "Go to bed." She said. "But mother, I thought It was time for dinner r-" I was cut off quickly by my mother. "Your talking back to me?!" She screamed. "N-no.." I whispered, cringing back. "How dare you! Go to your room! Brat!" She yelled. I quickly jumped from the couch, and hurried to the stairs. I stopped on the first step. "Mum..what about dinner..I'm-" My mother stomped over to me. I backed away quickly. "You continue to disobey me.." She yelled, and raised her hand up, and stuck me across the face. My cheek stung, it was a bit red. My eyes began to water and my throat tightened.

I looked at the ground, holding back my tears. "You get nothing. Now I said to go upstairs. Ungrateful rat." She spat. I sprinted up the stairs. I closed the door lightly. If I slammed it, mother would come rushing after me again. And I didn't need that. I walked slowly to my bed, and collapsed, pressing my face into the mattress, sobbing. My black hair stuck to my face, tears wetting stands of my hair, and the sheets of my bed. I took in deep breaths, trying to calm down. I hiccuped and climbed into the bed, wiping my stinging eyes. There was angry yelling coming from downstairs. I stared at the door. It was my mother and father, screaming at each other. So loud I could hear it from upstairs. I grabbed my pillow. It was thin, and dirty, we didn't really have a washing machine to clean our belongings, since my family was poor.

My mother would go out to work, but make little money, and when she'd make a bit, she'd use it to buy food for herself. My father would take her money to try to buy drinks and cigarettes, and if he can't, he'd smuggle them. My father would always come home, drunk. My mother..she'd come home angry, depressed, and..she just hated me. That's what I've came to believe. I clenched the soiled pillow closer, pushing my face into it, hearing the yells, and objects falling over from downstairs. "Why're they fighting..?" I whispered, crying. My father's voice was the loudest, the most scariest basically. My mother is scary also, but, compared to my father, she's basically nothing. I would always question myself this same question..because it's a question where there is no answer to. I heard my father curse at my mother angrily, and a glass object smash and break against the floor. My mother screamed at him, cursing back. My grip on the pillow tightened.

_"Does.."_

_"Anybody.."_

_"Care about me..?"_


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark all around me. I don't remember falling asleep. Or even laying down or closing me eyes. Slowly, a background appeared around me. I was standing in the middle of a carnival. All around me were black and white stripped tents. The sky above my head was a dark red. A shiver ran up my spine. I speed walked past the rows and rows of tents. This Carnival was completely empty. Suddenly, a song played up. It was a familiar song..it sounded old, but familiar. I was somehow..drawn to it..but afraid of it. Suddenly, my body turned around, and followed the melody of the song. My body..wasn't listening to me. _W-wha?! Hey! _My thoughts buzzed around my head, and my heart thudded. I was growing more and more scared as my feet trudged more further through the carnival. My scared hazel eyes looked around quickly. All around, animals were being hung by strings, and the strings were wrapped tightly around their necks. They had giant eyes, and wide sick grins stitched across their faces. My eyes quickly looked forward. Nothing in my body would move. I couldn't control anything. All I had were my thoughts. The song was slowly picking up. My lips began to move on their own. They sang along with the song.

"All around the Mullberry bush"

...

"The monkey chased the weasel.."

...

"The monkey thought it was all in good fun.."

...

The song froze for a second, then suddenly turned dark, and so did my voice.

"Pop Goes The Weasel..."

My feet stopped. My eyes could finally move, but my lips wouldn't stop singing along with the song, that grew more and more quicker, as did my heart beats.

"All around the Mullberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey thought it was all in good fun.."

The stuffed animals hanging on the tents had red pupils in their giant eyes, and those pupils were all staring at me. "Pop Goes The Weasel.." They croaked, singing along. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck jump. My body didn't move, but my conscious and heart sure did jump. _What's going on? Where am I? I want to go home! _I felt the urge to cry and sob greatly, but the tears never came to my eyes, and the screams of sorrow never left my throat. A huge shadow stood loomed over me. It was extremely large, to large to be a normal man. My eyes were locked on the figure. I couldn't turn around. What was behind me?! "All around the Mullberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey thought it was all in good fun. Pop goes the weasel." The animals croaked. Black blood began to seep from out their stitched mouths and eyes and onto the ground, making black blood pool around me. I kept singing along. A strangled cackled came from behind me. It was bone chilling. _I wanna go home! I wanna go home! What's going on! Someone please stop this! I don't wanna be here!_ "**Pop. Goes. The. Weasel." **The strangled voice said from behind me.

I screamed.

I screamed so loud my throat burned.

It was dark. A familiar darkness. I was still screaming. I noticed, my eyes were closed, I felt them closed, and a liquid slipping down my cheeks. I opened my eyes slowly, quivering. My eyes adjusting to the brightness of the light coming from out the window into my small little room. I saw the old white chipped paint of the ceiling above me. I sat up, still shaking. I brought my hands to my eyes and whipped away the tears. _Dream..right? All a dream..calm down.._ I thought slowly. I began to tangle my fingers into my hair, taking in plenty of deep breaths. The door swung open. My mother came in, and hit me across the face, her eyes flaring in anger. Only this time, the smack hurt more than normally. "Stop your screaming before I give you something to REALLY scream about!" My mother screamed at me, standing over my bed. I laid on my said, my hand laid on my burning red cheek. "Y-..yes mom.." I whispered, lip quivering. "You and your selfless father are a waste of my time! Start on your chores! Stop being lazy!" She yelled, and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. I stared at the closed door, while rubbing my now sore cheek. "Why does she hate me?" I whispered, looking down. "Why did I have that dream..?"

What song was that?

And why did I...know it?

I then felt more scared, remembering something. "All that horror..was terrifying..to anyone it would be completely horrifying..espically with that song. Though...somehow..That song..was just...

..Comforting."


End file.
